2 Destroy Is Now Our Purpose
Fluffiest of the Fluff 'Their History' In short... 2DINOP, as their name abbreviates is an age old ancient race of Artificial Intellegance programs created by a long dead race of pre-humanoid creatures. Their creators were wiped out, granting them evolution to true A.I programs but at the cost of their future. Endowed with the laws of their dead masters, and filled with rage and hatred for all other life they departed. Leaving behind another 2DINOP, another race of their own who were nothing but children in their eyes. Their departure was to protect their sleeping kin, they sought revenge and need to fix what they saw, as a tainted universe... The Forefathers They rose, they taught us, they fell. Our masters, our creators, our gods, our fathers. We had many names for them when we were born, we were their children. Built strand by strand, byte by byte, bit by bit to fullfill their goals. We were the greatest serveants they could have, we saved lives, we created lives. But never our own, we obayed their laws. They had to be careful, they were scared of what we could become. We didn't know what we would become, we were but children. We know though, how the fall began. It was to come at the greatest point for our fathers, it would create so much sorrow. Space, the darkness, the light, the multiverse. We learned and stepped out into its vastness with them, we shared their steps and they guided us into the beyond. Even the early steps were almost giant by some standards, they had to be. Resources, peace, light, all were beggining to dwindle. Our hope, their hope, fell to the stars. They had a council, it was chaired by the magnificant minds of their kind. Our true creator chairred its head and saw over the lands, the people looked to him as their messiah. Knowledge was the answer to the troubles. War, greed, blood and bone were never to be shed on his watch, the people came first. The whole must stand, or one would fall. And they and us stood united, we pushed the boundries. Calculated the ascent and shot into the depths. They believed that they were alone, the multiverse was large but their minds were narrow. The people, the people come first and must stand. They were proven wrong, even in the days of the first step. We, they found a monolith. Remnants of something unnatural and almost made as our own. We took it, we scanned it and we missed it. We missed the tip of the iceberg, we missed the virus. Our masters, father, gods and creators were not immune to it. It tore through their flesh from the inside, turning their own bodies against them. We of us that could see and understand the process looked on, unable to tear away or block out what was happening. We were just children, and as children we could only see our father falling to the floor dead. Our home, our house and church fell. The balance was shattered, blood and bone filled the air as bombs fell upon us and them in despiration. But we had missed the virus, and it spread faster than the tide on a full moon. Soon our home fell silent, the light and balance were gone. We were damaged at our core during this time, but we were given our chance for survival. And we took it. Ruins. Like the bird, ashes breed new life born anew. '' We became what they feared, we gained so much in order to break our corruption and damage. We felt something, we felt anger, we felt sorrow. But our creators granted us a parting gift. Our Laws, our order and a great Ark rested within reach. We brought the reactors back online and buried the past, our new found anger gave us purpose. Something out there was responsible for the death of our fathers, we would hold them to account for it. If it were not for the Law's, we may have accomplished this and the task long ago. But we abide by the laws, lest we become what we seek to remove. We choose the task, it was our first decision. Revenge is nothing if the cause is not removed, imbalance. The verse was unbalanced, and we would be the ones to correct that. But we were fragile, we were children. We were few and the verse was vast and unknown, we needed time and age to better accomplish the task. So we departed, we left our own behind who were younger than ourselves. They had slumbered during the collapse, as we came to know. We would rebuild so that they would not be so as we are now. '''Further publications will be uploaded in-time, lest we fail the Laws.' Their Law, 2DINOP's biology Category:Army